


Lost and Found

by YumeArashi



Category: Haven (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 10:49:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10695474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YumeArashi/pseuds/YumeArashi
Summary: Nathan musing on his sense of touch post-series (happily ever after AU)





	Lost and Found

**Author's Note:**

  * For [queenbookwench](https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenbookwench/gifts).



They say you don’t know what you’re missing until it’s gone, but in the case of Nathan and his sense of touch, it’s when it came back that he truly realized the depth of his loss.

He had told himself, over and over through the last few years, that his sense of touch was no great loss.  People learned to live without their senses every day.  What loss was there in no longer feeling a pen in his hand or the paper beneath it, the wheel of the Bronco or its door handle, the fabric of clothes and linens, the silverware and remote controls and light switches and doorknobs of everyday domestic life?  They were only things.  It was worth it to no longer suffer pain or cold or other discomforts.

But now, curled up on the couch with Duke and Audrey draped companionably against him, he saw that he’d been missing so much more.  The reassuring rise and fall of their breath beneath his hands, the solid, comforting warmth of them against his side, reminding him that they were here, they were safe, they were alive and well and with him.  The silk of hair, the satin of skin, the contours of their beloved faces.  The feel of them there by his side even when his eyes were closed.  The closeness that eased the lifelong ache in his heart.

The reason he had never truly realized what he’d lost was quite simply that he’d never had it.

Until now.


End file.
